


The Spring Breeze Into Rain

by Nendil



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: English translation, F/M, Pablo Neruda appreciation station, Translated Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nendil/pseuds/Nendil
Summary: A story in three parts, covering a hundred years ago, the century of waiting, and after rescuing the princess.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [春风化雨](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335877) by [Lah_Na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na). 



> Translator's note:  
>  _This story was so beautiful, I felt compelled to translate it to bring it to a wider audience. Please send your love to the original author._

The moon dangles from the branches of trees. A light breeze rises across Hyrule Field, blowing the stars across the sky. The lights of the castle extinguish one by one, leaving only candlelight illuminating the halls. The night is so still that the chirp of insects seem within hands' reach, while the moat behind the castle babbles and ripples. A perfect summer night.

Link sprawls on his back atop the roof of the castle. Even at this late hour, he is dressed fully in the uniform of a Royal Guard, as if ready for action at any moment. His expressionless, youthful face does not convey any thoughts, but actually he's doubtlessly thinking about how the salt-grilled wild boar meat was delicious at the banquet two days ago, and difficult questions like whether to have seafood paella or salmon risotto for lunch tomorrow.

Bystanders tend to view the young knight as deep and unfathomable, since it's impossible to tell what kind of impulses lie beneath his immobile facial features. Actually he thinks of nothing - if there is an order, he obeys; if there is no order, he finds enjoyment where he can. That's all.

The wind coaxes a door into motion. The soft _snap_ fades into the chirps of cicadas. Link shoots a glance at the walkway as a pale figure streaks by, white silk sweeping past like a luminous pearl in the moonlight. He looks back to the night sky and starts counting the stars: 1, 2, 3... 100.

The figure on the rooftop leaps down, landing without a sound.

* * *

Zelda sneaks into the library with practiced ease, the same way she does every sleepless night when she seeks drowsiness within the pages of books. Eyes closed, her fingertip cuts across history, geography, humanities, philosophy, and finally stops in the poetry section. Raising her candlestick, Zelda browses for something that might suit her mood, finally withdrawing a book from the shelf.

> _I like you calm, as if you were distant,  
>  you are a moaning, a butterfly's cooing.  
>  You hear me far-off, my voice does not reach you.  
>  Let me be calmed, then, calmed by your silence._
> 
> _Let me commune, then, commune with your silence,  
>  clear as a light, and pure as a ring.  
>  You are like night, calmed, constellated.  
>  Your silence is star-like, as distant, as true._

Zelda seems to think of something, and stares into the distance for a while. She closes the book of poetry and seeks out the Hyrule Compendium instead. She still remembers, from the banquet two days ago, how someone had told her that the Lord of the Mountain roams the land of Hyrule. If one sees the Lord of the Mountain, something good may happen.

Something good... she mouths those words to herself as she peruses the book.

Link crouches in a tree. Through the window he is able to see the silhouette cast upon the wall, swaying with the flickering candlelight - a young woman's gentle profile, her sloping forehead, her upturned nose. From time to time she turns the page, or reaches out to sweep her long hair behind her shoulder. When her hair falls and hides her profile, below her neck remains the only convex outline visible.

Link squeezes his eyes shut. The Princess has gone wandering in only her nightclothes again.

* * *

By the time Link has counted the stars for so long that he nearly falls off the tree, the pale figure darts out again. He yawns. When he opens his eyes again, they are sharp and clear.

Zelda isn't sure if she is seeing things from reading so long, but she thought she'd sensed a colorful glowing creature streak past the window, just now. Thinking of the Blupee she had just read about, she throws down her book and chases after it.

Wearing a white chemise and soft slippers, she runs across the paved paths of the castle. She is nearly at the castle gate when a shadow descends from above to kneel before her.

Zelda: "..."

Link doesn't realize the Princess had been nearly scared off her feet. He keeps his head bowed silently, holding a firm resolve on one knee.

Zelda clears her throat and raises her voice. "You mean to stop me? I thought I had seen a Blupee just now. If I follow the Blupee, I may be able to find the Lord of the Mountain."

Her bodyguard says nothing, and remains kneeling motionlessly. It's very late, Link thinks. How can he convince the Princess to go back to sleep? They still have to get up for breakfast the next morning.

"All right then, you go find the Blupee for me, and I'll await your news back home."

Link considered it. Good enough - as long as it gets Zelda back to her room, even if he has no idea what a Blupee is, and even less idea what the Lord of the Mountain is. He is the Princess's appointed knight; all he needs to do is follow orders.

Link bows to the princess. He watches Zelda take the road back until he can no longer see her, then rises and sprints toward Hyrule Field.

Behind a corner, Zelda watches the dusky figure vanish, then picks up her skirts and runs lightly in the other direction.

* * *

Where could it be? Walking stealthily, Zelda searches through each clump of grass.

The summer night in Hyrule Field is refreshingly cool. A breeze blows through the grass, making them sway as if hiding something. Zelda doesn't walk for long before she reaches a familiar place. That engraved circular stone slab, the tall stone columns posted in four directions, the elegant trees surrounding...

Zelda hesitates. She paces to where she had once stood, and slowly raises a hand.

"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness..." Zelda murmurs. The wind carries her voice into the night sky where it disperses. "We hope that the two of you... will grow stronger together as one..."

The hero in her memories and the royal guard now - both kneel with the same posture, keep the same silent manner, never speaking, never complaining.

But there is something that's changed.

She thinks back to three nights ago, when she had used the excuse of needing practice to force Link to dance with her. The court dances were intricate and complex, cracking the mask of the usually-stoic youth, who was at a loss for what to do with his hands and feet. With every tread upon Zelda's foot he snuck her a wary glance, afraid of having angered or hurt her, barely able to spit out an apology until his face has turned beet red. Zelda would then scold him in feigned anger, conducting him even more sternly. As soon as the song ended, her bodyguard had lost his nerve and bolted, making Zelda burst into peals of laughter. That panicked retreat had shattered his ever-composed facade; the statuesque, Goddess-blessed Hero gradually shrinking into a mere youth not even the Princess's height.

Zelda giggles out loud, thinking again to the banquet two days ago. In the crowded dance hall, glamorously-dressed attendees swept one another up in dance while wine glasses clinked. The Princess's appointed knight guarded her throne expressionlessly, standing stock-still and unaffected. Zelda was asked to dance again and again. Unable to stand the oppressive air and raucous atmosphere, she found an excuse to slip out of the banquet hall, only to spy her dutiful bodyguard hidden on the rooftop gnawing on meat, a dozen empty skewers by his side, bulging cheeks working rapidly. By the time she returned to the hall, those skewers had unobtrusively appeared in the trash bins.

"Pfft." Thinking of her chipmunk-like knight, Zelda couldn't contain her amusement.

The young Princess is still lost in reminiscence, when something charges at her from the darkness.

* * *

Link still doesn't know what a Blupee looks like. He bounds across Hyrule Field on rapid feet. Swarms of fireflies dance through the air, giving Link pause. Could it have been a firefly? Did Zelda make a mistake?

He is pondering whether to catch a firefly for his assignment, when he hears a scream. Link whips off his cap and scoops up the firefly, then sprints toward the sound.

It's only a pair of Keese, but Zelda had snuck out in only a nightgown. Without a weapon, she can only flee. The red-eyed Keese are relentless in their pursuit, and Zelda has no idea whether her scream just now would've been heard by Link. She is desperately trying to remember first-aid knowledge for Keese bites when a dark figure appears like a wraith. A whooshing sound, and the two Keese drop to the ground.

"Link..." Zelda is slightly out of breath. In her haste, she seems to have sprained her foot. She had been too frantic to mind the pain earlier, but now a stabbing pain announces itself as soon as she stops. She doesn't want to let Link know, however - she'd already be in trouble if her sneaking out is reported to the King, but to endanger herself like this - not only is it disgraceful, but her bodyguard would be punished as well.

Link turns to question her, but at the sight of the heaving white gown beneath the moonlight, he snaps his gaze to the ground, having forgotten anything he had to say.

"..." Zelda doesn't know why he's clearly avoiding her gaze, but she swallows the complaints she was about to voice. Feeling moody, the Princess forces herself to ignore the pain in her ankle and gingerly walks toward the castle. "Let's go home."

Since she doesn't ask about the Blupee, a burden is lifted off Link's shoulders. He follows behind, two body lengths apart, neither imposing nor intimate.

A fine sweat seeps across Zelda's brows as she walks. She wants to loudly ask - Can't you tell I'm limping!?

But the person behind her might have lost some brain cells, or perhaps the night is too dark, for Link simply doesn't notice.

Actually he did notice, but the Princess hasn't brought it up. He thinks of many things but says nothing in the end. Zelda has a strong sense of pride; having been in her company for so long, Link has secretly learned some tricks to coexisting with that prideful heart. Let it have its freedom, and everything will be fine.

The more Zelda walks, the more agitated she feels. Impatiently she turns her head and asks, "Did you find the Blupee?"

"..." What should I do? Link wobbles between "didn't find it" and "release the firefly". He cautiously studies Zelda's expression, and finally shakes his head. Better to be honest about his failure; revealing the firefly might be mistaken as mocking her.

Zelda humphs softly, not sure whether she's more dissatisfied with losing the Blupee or with her useless bodyguard. She continues limping forward. Link is such an idiot, idiot! A clueless idiot! Zelda tugs at the gown by her waist, cursing even the elusive Lord of the Mountain.

You better hope I don't find you! Else I'll glare at you until I've regained the sealing power! the Princess thinks in a huff.

Link seems to finally feel the effect of this tangible anger, shooting out into the surrounding air like daggers. Not knowing how to offer comfort, he wets his lips, but then Zelda speaks up, "Regardless, I won't give up. As long as there's an ounce of hope, I will not give up."

Zelda glares at him over her shoulder. Link hesitates, then jogs a couple steps to catch up.

Zelda sighs, a weight still on her chest. "I'm not a natural Hero like you. You don't understand how I feel; you just think I'm being ridiculous."

"But I will try any method, if there's a chance it can help me awaken the sealing power."

She doesn't expect any response to her words. She takes a wide step forward, but the pain makes her hiss aloud.

Zelda bends down to rub her ankle, when a cap softly lands on her head. A hand threads under her knee with a low "Pardon," and the next second she is airborne, swept up into a bridal carry.

The firefly has long since escaped, casting a weak light between them, like a seed buried in the heart that has cracked out of its shell, insistently announcing its existence.

The arms that have swung a sword for years are scrawny but powerful. Though he is shorter than her, Link runs effortlessly with her in his arms.

Zelda covers her face with the royal guard's cap, shielding her eyes from the moonlight. Thinking herself undiscovered, her hand curled against Link's chest has gripped onto a corner of the royal guard uniform.

Link's inaudible breathing mixes with the wind. Only a steady heartbeat carries through the fabric. Her fingertips tremble from the heat.

I'm being shameless, Zelda thinks. O Hero chosen by the sword that seals the darkness, may you both... be granted peace, serenity, happiness...

And freedom.

"Link."

Zelda's muffled voice rings out. Link tilts his head to indicate he's listening. The moonlight shines past the royal guard's cap to kiss her exposed brow—

"Dance with me one more time."

* * *

> I like you calm, as if you were absent,  
>  and you hear me far-off, and my voice does not touch you.  
>  It seems that your eyelids have taken to flying:  
>  it seems that a kiss has sealed up your mouth.
> 
> Since all these things are filled with my spirit,  
>  you come from things, filled with my spirit.  
>  You appear as my soul, as the butterfly’s dreaming,  
>  and you appear as Sadness’s word.
> 
> I like you calm, as if you were distant,  
>  you are a moaning, a butterfly’s cooing.  
>  You hear me far-off, my voice does not reach you.  
>  Let me be calmed, then, calmed by your silence.
> 
> Let me commune, then, commune with your silence,  
>  clear as a light, and pure as a ring.  
>  You are like night, calmed, constellated.  
>  Your silence is star-like, as distant, as true.
> 
> I like you calm, as if you were absent:  
>  distant and saddened, as if you were dead.  
>  One word at that moment, a smile, is sufficient.  
>  And I thrill, then, I thrill: that it cannot be so.
> 
> — "I Like You Calm", Pablo Neruda


	2. Chapter 2

By the time she sees her knight once again, she had almost forgotten him.

* * *

She used to spend days upon days standing by the window gazing out, counting the nights where the moon was dyed the bright crimson of blood, then was swallowed into a crescent again. That was the passing of a month. Countless months have already swept past this way, the castle carved by a dagger into a blossom of the ages.

She often speaks to the birds outside.

Do you know Link? You should know him if you used to frequent the castle back then; he used to be my constant shadow. Has Link woken up? It's already spring - Hyrule Field must be covered with a carpet of wildflowers. Is it summer now? It rains so much lately. It was raining hard that day as well - I must have scared him so badly. Has Link woken up? It's autumn - Akkala's maple forests are so beautiful; have you been? You should go see it. I will go visit again in the future as well, and I will have to take more pictures... That's right, has Link woken up? It doesn't snow here, but Rito Village must be covered in snow - it gets so cold there. In another month it will be winter, aren't you going to migrate to Necluda? Oh right... I ruined the castle walls, I hope Father and the ancestors won't be mad. I've started studying old literature again recently; there are still many poems I haven't read before. Oh, let me recite a poem for you.

"But, just like any other dream, upon the vapour of the dew, my own had past, did not the beam of beauty which did while it thro’."

Gradually, the birds would bring various bits of gossip. The Shrine of Resurrection has opened. Link has awakened. Link still slumbers. Link defeated the Guardians. Hyrule is full of travelers, and there are only sparse traces of monster tracks. Tall towers rose up in multiple regions, and the shrines across the land have been lit. Link is dead. Resting eternally just like the four Champions. The Divine Beasts are all in scraps, and the Sheikah Slate wrecked as well. A new hero has appeared in Hyrule. Humans are all dead, and there will never be anyone who can stop Ganon.

Lies. She glares at the birds preening their feathers. You're all traitors.

* * *

She once hated fate's mockery, to allow her to be born as a Princess of Hyrule yet unable to awaken the sealing power. She hates this castle imprisoning her. She hates and loves this world, loves its people. She hates her duty yet loves her responsibility. She hates the casualties of her people, the suffering across her land, hates Ganon, hates the curse, hates herself. Most of all she hates her own uselessness, hates her sealing power that came too late. She still hates herself now, hates how she is still powerless, hates having to await her knight over the long ages, awaiting the hero that fate has tormented the same way as her.

"Although I know the roads, I will never reach Córdoba," she recites.

Don't come, Link. She closes the windows and no longer gazes out. She wants to snatch a final bit of freedom for her hero. She strokes the ragged old tomes, a gentle look in her eyes. In her memories are always his lean back blocked protectively before her, his erect spine when he kneels, the flashing blade when he swings his sword.

She will keep living, eternally entangled with Ganon in this enormous cage, savoring the memories of the searing heat when Link held her, the scent of blood seeping from his body and the scent of rain-washed mud. And she will keep on living, until life shrivels away.

Link. She recites the name over and over in her heart each night, transforming it into white birds of hope that bear her strength. Link.

"Final hawser, in you creaks my last longing."

* * *

Her hero came after all, as if a wild hallucination from her once-excessive longing. The sight of him pulling his bow taut like the full moon overlaps with her memories - he still wears the Champion's tunic, the Master Sword at his back, pulling open the castle gates against the light.

Her hero is very strong now, strong enough to cross Hyrule Field like a one-man army to arrive before her.

Link takes in the sight of Zelda, dressed all in white. She has been molded and honed into resilience and might, but she still resembles the sight in his heart from a hundred years ago - willful, needing protection. Link wipes away the blood and sweat stains with a hand that had drawn the Bow of Light, and carefully brings out a blue-white flower from his tunic.

"Come with me, Princess."

After that there were no castles, only Silent Princesses blooming all across Hyrule.

* * *

> I am the one without hope, the word without echoes,  
>  he who lost everything and he who had everything.  
>  Final hawser, in you creaks my last longing.  
>  In my barren land you are the final rose.
> 
> — "White Bee", Pablo Neruda


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakariko Village**

* * *

The setting sun slants into the west, and the guards at the gate rotate their shift. Kneeling on the ground, Paya finishes the day's devotions, having brought one too few offerings for the frog idols again. She stands, brushes the dirt from her knees, and is about to return home when a hand appears in her view, a perfect red apple balanced atop its palm.

Paya startles and whirls to her right. The person she dreams of day and night is standing there in the way that's burned into her memories, blue eyes like a rippleless pond pointed toward her.

"M-Master Link...!"

The words escape a blushing Paya unwittingly. Link offers the apple again, asking silently with his eyes, Don't you want it?

Paya accepts the apple red-faced, places it in the empty offering tray, and brings her palms together in prayer. By the time she finishes, her heart has settled a bit as well. She realizes that the Hero is trailed by a hooded woman. Ill-fitting clothes have hidden her curves, but her femininity is still evident.

That must be her? Paya is quite curious about the princess of legend who sealed Ganon with her lone power, but perhaps... she’s more curious whether she qualifies to measure up to her...

A delicate pair of hands reach out and lower the hood, revealing golden hair, sharp elfin ears, broad eyebrows, wide bright eyes, and lips curled in a gentle smile.

Zelda asks softly, "May I ask if Impa has retired for the night? I would like to meet with her, if it's not a nuisance."

"...Of course, of course! Master Link, Princess Zelda, please come with me." Wringing her fingers, Paya takes quick little steps up the stairs. The thick-headed Hero has noticed nothing and follows straight behind, but Zelda pauses a moment, brows furrowing slightly and unfurling soon after.

"Grandmother, there's..."

"Paya," Impa interrupts, eyes closed atop her cushions. "Why don't you pour me a cup of tea."

Paya departs.

Two more pairs of footsteps echo through the house, one slightly heavy, and one that would be soundless but for the unfitting shoes it's wearing. Impa opens her eyes, the light of youth rising over her wrinkled face, clarity returning to her clouded eyes.

Zelda steps forward and clasps her hands. Dry, coarse, and full of wrinkles, these are the hands of a centenarian. Her gentle voice carries a tenderness even she barely notices, "Impa, I'm back."

"Your Highness..." Impa only manages two words in a quivering voice before two rows of bright tears roll down her cheeks. "It's been a hundred years..."

* * *

Impa and Zelda's conversation stretches deep into the night. Link zones out staring into the cooking pot beside the idols. The old man nearby spars the air with his punches and kicks nonstop, until he can no longer refrain from starting up a conversation with the closed-off youth.

"Young man, I see you staring at me. How about a Swift Carrot? There's no defense like speed! If you eat one of my Swift Carrots, you'll be able to outrun all your troubles! Even the Yiga Clan outside the village won't catch up to you! Look at how lithe and nimble my legs are... Ack! I sprained it!"

"..." Link wants to ask, Do you remember you gave me a carrot once?

The troubled-looking young man and the old man stare at each other. The old man endlessly promotes his carrots; Link politely does not interrupt.

"Well then, Grandfather, one Swift Carrot please."

A beautiful voice rings out. Link looks past the old man to see Zelda, who produces some Rupees in exchange for a carrot.

He actually has a bunch of them still in his pack, gathered from the wild. And the Hot-Footed Frogs the Princess once threatened him with, he has a basketful as well.

After parting with the old man, Zelda walks shoulder-to-shoulder with Link, and starts to explain, "We can introduce Kakariko Village's specialty goods to other regions. Eldin to the northeast, Hebra to the northwest, Gerudo Desert... After a hundred years, restoring the trade between regions is the first step towards reviving the economy."

Link listens, but doesn't show much comprehension.

"There are nearly no young people in this village." Zelda grimaces. "Hardly any children as well. It's almost all elderly people here. It will become increasingly hard for them to keep up with the planting and farming. We have to first increase the wealth of the village in order to attract a labor force; that would form a positive cycle... Of course, we first need to get rid of the monsters outside the village, so that the trade routes aren't threatened."

Link nods. This, he understands.

Zelda turns her head and smiles. "But it can't be up to us to resolve it. Teaching a man to fish is better than giving a man a fish. I know you are strong, Link, strong enough to wipe out a whole region's monsters on your own, but the world cannot be saved by one person alone... We have to teach the people to fight and stand up for themselves."

They’ve reached the outside of the inn. Zelda says softly, "We will rebuild a better Hyrule."

Not the Kingdom of Hyrule, just Hyrule. This was the conclusion from her discussion with Impa.

But Princess, the people of Hyrule need you more, Impa says. Reinstating the crown should be your priority. Zelda refuses. She says, I am a sinner, I owe this to the entire land. I'm willing to devote the rest of my life to restoring vitality and light to the world.

You are not a sinner, you have already worked so hard. Impa caresses the top of her head. Zelda gently lowers her head, and says, Father will understand me.

**I am a sinner.**

Their footsteps stop before the room Link had reserved for her. Zelda pushes open the door and says softly, "Good night, Link."

"..." Link opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. These past few years he's done everything alone. Even though he has his own house in Hateno Village, no one has ever bade him good night. The people in the village come and go, but none have ties to him. This was a strange new feeling - in his sparse memories, Link was sure he has never had this level of interaction with the Princess. How should he respond?

Fortunately, Zelda doesn't seem to have expected a response. After saying good night, she bows courteously, and shuts the door.

Link is no longer that knight from long ago, and doesn't even know the common courtesies. Looking at the clothes spread across the bed, Zelda feels no outrage, only amusement. This Link is new to her as well: he does not bow and scrape in her presence, and does not jog behind her with shoulders hunched. He still watches her expressions, and there's a familiar sense of isolation.

They are like old friends picking up pieces after being estranged, cautiously probing at each other's thoughts and feelings. Enthusiasm feels too awkward; silence feels too heavy. To each other they are strangers and extras. Perhaps going their own separate ways would be the best conclusion to this reunion that gaps a hundred years.

She had clearly told Link to only buy two sets of clothes for her, but he'd gone and purchased everything available from the clothing shop. Zelda chuckles as she folds and puts away the clothes. She removes her hood and the Hylian tunic that was slightly over-large for her, then wraps herself into the blankets.

Just one more journey. She will let Link accompany her for a while longer. Once she has had a good look at this familiar-yet-strange world, then she could relieve him from his duty.

"...I really am wicked." Zelda pulls the blankets over her head, blocking out the moonlight spilling across the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Link is up early as usual. He washes up, then sneaks downstairs to ask the innkeeper to prepare breakfast so that Zelda can wake up to a hot meal.

Who knows if such a shabby inn can give the Princess a good night's rest, Link thinks distractedly as he steps through his sword forms. Even though he went out of his way to reserve the comfy bed he wouldn't even splurge on himself. Apparently it's stuffed with Cucco feathers; would it still smell like chickens? Link's hand stutters in the middle of a swing - hope that mattress has been disinfected.

The sun's rays glitter off the Master Sword's faint blue glow, reflecting onto that pair of twirling earrings and making them even more eye-catching. Paya stands at the window, not yet having tied up her hair. She watches the swordsman in motion, striking and blocking, slicing and parrying, as if an image straight out of a painting.

So this is the glory of the Hero of Legend... The comb in her hand trembles, and Paya comes back to her senses. She flashes a few quick glimpses at Zelda, who had just walked out the door, as if she would be caught spying if she looks for even a few extra seconds, then hides by her desk to resume her grooming.

"Link." Zelda speaks, and Link sheaths his sword. A light sheen of sweat gleams at the corner of his hair; he wipes at it with a casual sleeve. "Would you like to have breakfast together?"

"...Uh?" Link hesitates, and Zelda tugs him away by a corner of his shirt. Link follows, half-struggling and half-obedient.

Kakariko Village is sparse in resources. Breakfast is a porridge of bird eggs, goat butter, Swift Carrots, and Fortified Pumpkins - this was the extent of Kakariko's produce. Zelda feels conflicted - the innkeeper had really brought out all his best goods for her sake.

"Sir, how much for breakfast?" Zelda asks. Behind the counter, the innkeeper nearly nods off like a pecking hen, his straw hat swaying. "No cost, you folks eat your fill."

"How can we allow that?" Zelda smiles.

The innkeeper waves his hand dismissively, his middle-aged face covered with age-hewn tracks. "What's the problem? We get next to no guests here - maybe two or three travelers a year. The one we've seen most often is still this young fellow here. I clean off the comfy bed every week, and it finally gets to see some use after all these years..."

The spoon that was stirring a carrot comes to a stop. Zelda exchanges a glance with Link, who nods slightly. They throw themselves again into a heartfelt breakfast. After clearing the food from her bowl, Zelda gently sets down her utensils. "I've had my fill; thank you for your charity."

Following her lead, Link brings his palms together in a beckon as well. Ever since his awakening, all he ever did was find a cooking pot and throw in ingredients for a sloppy scramble. If he was hungry enough, even Ancient Screws and Springs made it into the pot. Sitting properly at a dining table for a meal... this might be actually a first.

"...Eh, don't mind yourselves. Come back if you get a chance." The innkeeper lazily sends off the two guests. Before the young woman heads out the door, she tells him, "There will be more and more travelers in the future; you must make sure to take care of business."

Having lost half of his drowsiness, the innkeeper scratches his head in confusion. "All those monsters outside, where are we gonna get any travelers..."

* * *

Impa has so much she wants to tell Zelda. Waiting over these hundred years was not only Zelda, but her as well. Though a million words come to the tip of her tongue, she can't manage to speak any of them. Was it hard over this past century, Your Highness? Did you eat well? Sleep well? Did you stay warm? Was the battle with Ganon difficult? Were you lonely by yourself? Afraid? Did you resent anyone...

Impa was sleepless the entire night, afraid this was a mirage that would vanish upon awakening. She didn't want to sleep, and she didn't dare to sleep. Early morning, as soon as she figures Zelda and Link are awake, she has Paya bring them to her.

"Impa, you must rest more. How can you treat your body this way?" Zelda could tell how the old woman struggles to conceal her fatigue. She also knows what Impa fears. Sometimes she, too, feels unreal, as if in the next second she would reappear in a room deep within the castle, isolated from the world. But Link is real. Zelda sneaks a glance at the unperturbed boy beside her. Thank goodness, Link is real. This isn't a dream.

"Your Highness, why not stay in the village a few more days? It's still unsafe outside, and we cannot have anything happen to you again." Impa's hand trembles on her cane.

"Because it is unsafe outside is exactly why I must travel throughout the land." Zelda shakes her head to stop Impa from speaking again. "Impa, let me be willful one last time. I've already made up my mind. I will spread the news of Calamity Ganon's defeat across the lands of Hyrule, and bring the light of hope back to the world."

"Not only am I a citizen of Hyrule, but I'm also a Princess of Hyrule..." Zelda says softly. "Once, the Princess of the vanquished Kingdom of Hyrule. Yet I still have my mission. Link has completed his mission, so now it's my turn to perform my duty. Right, Impa?"

Wordlessly the Hero glances at her, and edges a tiny step closer to her side.

"So you're on Her Highness's side as well..." Impa tugs at her sagging skin, and a smile brightens her face. "Indeed you are still the Princess's appointed knight. Very well... but, won't you at least wait until tomorrow? Tonight, let us hold a grand feast to celebrate the death of Calamity Ganon, the return of the Princess, and the future of Hyrule!"

"May the Goddess smile upon us."

* * *

For a sleepy little village like this, aside from religious rites and birthdays, there never seemed to be much worth celebrating. On a rare day like this, everyone is glowing with excitement, even for just an ordinary bonfire festival.

"Everyone seems to be having so much fun." Infected by the bustling crowd, Zelda can't help but smile. "We should lend a hand too."

To do what? Link tilts his head inquisitively at her.

"Prepare food, help build the fire, put up decorations?" Zelda ponders with her hand on her chin. She's never had to worry about these kinds of things, so she's uncertain what even needs to be done. A red and white figure darts past them and Zelda calls out, "Paya! Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, no! How could we allow our honored guests to help..." Paya waves her hands frantically, but suddenly thinks of a request for Link. "The shrine up the hill... seems to have something wrong with it. Master Link, could you take Her Highness to check?"

Something wrong with the shrine? Link hesitates, and confirms it's displaying as normal on his Sheikah Slate. Paya wants Link to take the Princess for a diversion - compared to the suffering the Princess has gone through, her bit of pining is nothing. The slender girl sneaks another glance at him, then throws herself into festival preparations.

"Then we'd better hurry and go take a look!" Zelda's concern rises upon hearing that a shrine may be malfunctioning. Link swallows his suspicions, and accompanies the Princess to Ta'log Naeg shrine.

The shrine is perfectly fine, pulsing with its usual blue light. Zelda feels the power of the Goddesses’ sacred triangles.

"Look to be a false alarm." Zelda smiles softly. A breeze rolls across the mountains, tossing her golden hair in the air. Tucking her hair behind her head, Zelda gazes down at Kakariko Village. The villagers have raised the bonfire. From up here, it looks as tiny as an ember, but it's an ember carrying their joy, life, and hope.

In the field of golden pumpkins, someone is planting, bent at the waist. The old man who grows carrots in the adjacent field crosses over to interfere. The two of them tussle together, one plucking the other's pumpkin leaves, one pulling the other's carrot sprouts, all a harmless bout of mischief. Two tender-aged children run through the village, seemingly playing tag. An old woman tends to her trees, and gives a stern lecture to any child who runs through her garden.

"It's so peaceful."

The wind blows her gentle words into Link's ears. He looks to Zelda beside him, dressed in the Hylian tunic, tall boots upon her feet, a slight smile on her lips, nostalgia in her eyes.

What are you reminiscing about? A long-dead kingdom?

He and Zelda have known each other for barely three days. The first day he brought Zelda out of the castle, then they rode all night towards Kakariko Village. They arrived at dusk of the second day. Today is the third day. They're not familiar, or at least on his end, Zelda is a stranger to him, with only a few traces of evidence in his memories that they had spent their days in each other’s company. The four Champions have their renowns spread throughout their domains, but what about Zelda? She lived in the soul of the old King, in the mouths of those few who were lucky to survive from a century ago, but these fragments left barely any record. He doesn't understand Zelda, a Zelda as blank as his past.

But for some reason, he has a hard time seeing the Princess look so sad. He wants to cheer her up, but what does she like? A flash of inspiration strikes Link, and he asks, "Want to go see the Great Fairy fountain?"

"Great Fairy fountain?" Zelda repeats. "The Great Fairy who can supposedly imbue armor with magical power... her fountain? They say the Great Fairy is beautiful beyond measure; is that true? Do the armor gain powers? Do they evolve into strange new forms? Or do they become more durable?"

The solemn princess suddenly resembles a curious kitten. Link thinks of the Great Fairy's appearance, and falls silent. He nods with some difficulty, unable to bear the thought of spoiling her curiosity.

"Well, let's go then! Lead the way!"

Her sky-blue eyes glimmer with excitement. Link is momentarily dazed. That sight seems a bit familiar, perhaps in his dusty memories...

He leads Zelda away from the village.

* * *

"Quiet," Link whispers under his breath. In order for Zelda to hear, they lean close together, nearly arm-to-arm as they tiptoe through the woods. Zelda feels the base of her ears grow hot, but before her heartbeat has time to speed up, she sees something that moves her heart even more.

Tiny pink glows dot the air like stars, like creatures out of a storybook.

Zelda breathes slowly, nearly unable to suppress the excitement in her voice. "What are these? They're not fireflies..."

"Fairies." Link raises an arm, barring Zelda from trying to step forward. "Stoop down and walk slowly, or you'll scare them away."

Fairies! Zelda's scream bursts in her mind. Copying Link, she creeps forward with her back bent, trying to not make a sound. The fairies seem to have paid no heed to the two Hylians, still playing in their own carefree manner.

Want one? Link points at a fairy dancing above their heads. Zelda shakes her head lightly, even though the adoration in her eyes is about to take shape and jump out as a solid thing.

Link meets her gaze, confusion in his eyes. In order to not scare away the tiny creatures, Zelda leans her head close to him and whispers, "I really do like it, but I don't need to have it. I shouldn't possess something I shouldn't have."

Their heads are so close, Zelda can see her own reflection in Link's eyes. Those eyes that have crossed a hundred years look, as always, like the still surface of the sea, crystalline and pure. Link has beautiful eyes, she's always known. It had seemed not even the biggest crisis could raise a ripple in that sea. Even though on that rainy night a hundred years ago, the cerulean sea had turned deep and somber, the gaze toward her filled with worry and grief...

But now he's back to the Link from the very beginning. A Link who is quiet and generous, who has forgotten history’s cruelty, an ordinary Hylian.

Link is still pondering her tongue-twister of a sentence when he notices a look of melancholy flicker across Zelda's face. Her gaze passes through him to somewhere distant, but then she must have thought of something amusing, for a joyful smile curls across her lips.

What are you thinking about, Princess?

Why does his chest feel heavy all of a sudden?

Link subconsciously rubs at his chest, but only feels his own heartbeat. Zelda returns from her reminiscence. She points at the strange giant flower behind them and asks, "Is that the Great Fairy fountain?"

Link nods. They straighten up slowly. Catching the scent of strangers, the fairies instantly vanish without a trace. Link guides Zelda onto a petal of the Great Fairy fountain. The fountain bubbles and froths, suddenly spraying forth an enormous, scantily-clad woman.

"Oh, it's you~ What good timing; need me to enhance your clothes?" Cotera smiles coquettishly, pointing at Zelda with a rouge-painted fingernail. "How unusual, you brought a friend today? Is this your girlfriend? Do you need your clothing enhanced, little girl?"

Somewhat intimidated by the Great Fairy's style, Zelda takes an unwitting step backwards. "No, no that's quite all right... I just wanted to do a bit of research on the Great Fairy fountain; if it's convenient, may I interview you?"

"Research, huh..." Cotera strokes her red lips with a finger, and chuckles. "I'm not interested~ Well then, see you next time~" And with a strange peal of laughter, she sinks back into the fairy fountain.

Zelda's eyes are wide. The fairy fountain has such a small surface area; how does the Great Fairy come out? How big is it underneath? Had she known earlier, she really should have tried out the Great Fairy's enhancing magic. How does it work? Does it require any items? How does the fairy magic transfer? Does it require... undressing right there?

The Princess's head has clearly filled up with questions again. Perhaps it's a habit borne from pursuing methods to awaken her sealing power, but Zelda has always been full of curiosity towards the unknown, and filled with a tireless thirst for knowledge.

"Wanna try again?" Link asks in a low voice. Zelda shakes her head regretfully, thinking maybe later - right now they have more important things to do.

Seeing her like that, Link can't help but reassure her, "There are three more Great Fairy fountains; we'll meet them on the road."

"...Three more!" Zelda exclaims gleefully, her eyes full of stars.

He confirms with a nod. The Princess's footsteps grow light again as she excitedly examines the Silent Princesses blooming all around the Great Fairy fountain. Unnoticed by either of them, a wave curls in that unperturbed sea, the hint of a smile emerging.

* * *

The next morning, riding on Epona, they bid farewell to the villagers at the village gates. A dense crowd of people are squeezed at the narrow gates, and even the usually-meditating Impa has left her house.

Link, you must guard the Princess well, Impa says, though she knows even without her reminder, Link will still protect Zelda with his life. It was so a hundred years ago, it remains so a hundred years hence; this is the destiny he was born with. Link nods. Zelda says I'm no longer a child; I've trained in the courtly sword arts and I've awoken the sealing power - I can protect myself.

The crowd waves and bids them farewell, while Link says his goodbyes. Zelda spots Paya mixed in with the crowd, but does not try to keep her. Paya likes Link, she could tell from the first glance. Such feelings are impossible to hide. If stopped at the mouth, they will escape from other places - perhaps the fingertips, perhaps the back of the eyes.

The century of solitude had passed far too slowly. She had often spent it in reminiscence like a doddering old woman. She imagined how she looked fresh out of her mother's womb. She recalled her childhood dreams, full of hope for the future. She recalled when she first met Link, they were only four. It must have made a strong impression, for her childish brain that barely remembered anything else had managed to carve the budding Link into her memories. The King said, he is the hero chosen by the sword that seals the darkness, and you are the princess born to bear the Goddess's power. You are destined to support each other and watch over Hyrule.

Yes, they were destined to support each other. She grew up day by day with the weight of the Princess and Knight's responsibilities, then was dragged into the mire by her own baggage.

Why was it that no matter how she prayed, she never received a response from the Goddess? Why did the Hero grow increasingly powerful while she accomplished nothing? Why was it... they were clearly meant to serve as each other's sword and shield, but she could not achieve the power to protect. Why did the Calamity strike so suddenly, before she could prepare; why did she lose her father, lose her kingdom, unable to protect her people; why did she have to watch her friends and soldiers fall before her; why was she made to flee under protection; why was her vision filled with fresh blood while her hands remained pure and clean; why did the gravely wounded Hero remain leaning upon his sword, refusing to budge an inch...

She envied, she begrudged, she despised, she feared, she longed, she lost herself - mixed into her fierce resentment was an unsuppressable admiration.

_Princess, I wanted to tell you, when I'm healing, what usually goes through my mind is..._

She slowly thinks through that unfinished sentence. She, too, was once a believer in the Hero’s power. She had always been a captive of that strong yet gentle heart. She shouldn't have denied her feelings - the feelings of longing hidden beneath awkward, childish, spiteful jealousy.

It is a desire to protect that comes from a true place within the heart, genuine, passionate, and self-sacrificing. When Link, exhausted at last, collapsed in her arms, the feelings she could no longer suppress overcame despair and death. Through that long century she had understood - she had received the Goddess Hylia's sublime heart, a heart full of love.

What allows a person to become resilient and strong?

**—It's love, Zelda.**

They ride to the north, Epona's hooves at a slow trot. Kakariko Village's festivities had gone on all night, and it's hard to overcome their sleepiness this morning.

Along the way they clear out Bokoblin camps. Zelda was given a Thunderblade, even though most of the time she stayed on horseback observing Link. This all-new hero was not at all the same. In the past Link's moves were always clean and concise - his solidly practical combat has now become a flashy exhibition, even though he probably isn't doing it intentionally. When Zelda sees Link surfing down a hill on his shield, pursued by a circle of gold and silver Bokoblins and Moblins, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. He is like a lively youth out of the pages of a book, in the best years of his life, having the most colorful adventures of all. He is young, brave, dauntless, gentle, with a heart filled with optimism and a love for life.

**Zora's Domain**

* * *

Their travels bring them to Zora's Domain. Some of the Zoras despise Hylians; Zelda does not blame them. It was her belated awakening that led to Mipha's death.

They hold audience with the king. King Dorephan receives Princess Zelda with warm reminiscence—even though the old advisor by the throne does not feel the same.

They ask after each other, then explore the possibilities for the future between Hyrule and Zoras. Sidon joins in many of the trade talks. He doesn't know Zelda, but he knows of her. Deeply influenced by his father, he thinks his sister died valiantly in battle, worthy of a Champion's title. Even though he would rather not have that hollow title, he does not blame Zelda. They understand that it was this tiny Hylian girl who helped them maintain a hundred years of peace and stability.

At the end, their conversation inevitably reaches the person they all grieve for - Mipha.

Dorephan says, I was old friends with your father, and I, too, am someone who watched you grow up. Princess Zelda, you must not place too much blame on yourself. This was all fate. Mipha was chosen by the Goddess, this was her destiny, and her glory. She is a warrior of the Zora tribe. If she is to fight, then she fights to the death.

Facing Mipha's father does not keep Zelda calm like when she faced Impa. Her years of emotional control vanish in an instant, tears dripping off her eyelashes like crystalline beads. Link stands bewildered, at a loss for what to do like all others present except King Dorephan.

My heart is full of guilt. She sobs in a tiny voice, her throat hurting so much she can barely speak. I killed Father, killed Mipha, killed Revali, Urbosa, Daruk...

I nearly killed Link, her hoarse voice was unable to say.

The Zora King sighs. He motions to Sidon to bring the crying Zelda to him, laying a broad flipper-like palm delicately atop her head. Zoras are warmblooded, their bodies soft and welcoming. Zelda doesn't know why a surge of anguish suddenly pours from the bottom of her heart. The more she tries to stop her tears, the harder she cries.

You did not, O Princess of Hyrule. You are the vessel of the Goddess of Wisdom's power; you are a divine messenger sent by the Goddess. King Dorephan pats her gently, as if touching his own deceased daughter. She can only live on among the Zoras in the form of a statue, now.

"...But Princess, you must go on to live a good life. For Mipha, for your father, for Hyrule's future, for the monsters still causing harm throughout the land, for yourself."

"You are not a sinner. You are the kind-hearted and compassionate Goddess Hylia, Zelda."

* * *

They stay at Zora's Domain for a day. Link tries to return the Zora armor, but is rebuked by King Dorephan and Prince Sidon as one.

"This was left to you by Mipha. You should keep it." Dorephan gazes upon the armor with eyes full of remembrance. These are Mipha's mementos - the Lightscale Trident, the Zora armor, all full of her pure kindness. He hopes these feelings can linger in the places Mipha should be, in her stead.

Link obediently accepts. He has already found out through various channels that this armor was hand-made for him by Mipha, and he knows about Mipha's feelings, but he had no way to acknowledge it. All he is is a person without a past; with what could he respond? Plus, the only memory fragments he had were mostly related to Zelda. He's rescued Zelda, but has no way to rescue his memories.

They search for remnants of Mipha, mostly Zelda taking the lead. Link is very familiar with Zora's Domain; over these years he has travelled every inch of Hyrule, greeted every person he met. He spoke with people; he resolved their troubles. Few knew him as the Chosen Hero. In this way he led his horse to every spot that might've borne the past, toyed with monsters, trained against Lynels, ran through thunderstorms wearing the Thunder Helm, leapt from the tops of towers, strolled through Faron's rainforests... He conquered every mountain, identified every fish in the sea, challenged the ever-reviving colosseum - he had no need to live with the hero's name on his shoulders; he could be a carefree, shameless, tripping off a cliff and fighting a Guardian with a pot lid, Link.

Until he reflected on what he was truly missing. That was when he stepped on the path to challenge the Calamity.

A bond. He was missing a bond with someone. Perhaps it comes with being a hero, but it was the meaning for his existence in the world. He sought out the fastest horses, equipped them with the Ancient Saddle, and they galloped through the fields like the wind. In the end he still ended up with Epona, who seemed ordinary in all ways but gave him a sense of familiarity for some inexplicable reason. Maybe this is a bond, Link thought. Between breaking routine versus continuing to live a stable life, he chose the former with little hesitation.

His bond - could it be that imprisoned Princess Zelda?

They climb up Ploymus Mountain. To Link's surprise, the sight of Zelda scrambling up the mountain on hands and feet is far removed from her status. The regal princess tugs her bootlaces tight, panting. They can see a small sign by the path up the mountain, indicating danger ahead.

"Sure you want to go?" Link asks. Zelda nods, eyes full of determination.

"You said this was the easiest Lynel. I have to try it... I can't always be a burden to you from here on."

Zelda smiles awkwardly, not used to saying such words. Link is at a loss for words - he doesn't feel Zelda is a burden. As long as the Princess stays put, he can deal with enemies ten times over.

"Besides..." Zelda turns to him, and says softly, "You'll be there, right?"

It's only a red-maned Lynel, and he can intervene at any time. Link thinks it over, then lets the Princess loose to challenge the Lynel. Standing behind the rocks on the hill, he watches her take determined steps forward, plant her feet, and brandish her sword with a flourish. The bored wandering Lynel discovers the stranger, lets out a roar, and charges with its mighty sword raised.

Link watches the petite figure evade, then slash; she's sent flying by the Lynel's side swipe, then rolls to her feet to dodge its shock arrows. He remembers how he was also this clumsy the first time he met a Lynel, hopping around like a clueless monkey, losing again and again. Much like the disadvantaged Princess now.

Link leaps into the air, loading his bow and releasing in one clean motion. In the space of an instant a shower of arrows fly like a crack of lightning. By the time he lands, the red-maned Lynel collapses to the ground with its head drooping, dissolving into dark smoke shortly after. Zelda kneels on the ground gasping for breath - the sense of impending death was paralyzing, no matter how many times one experiences it.

Link stashes his bow, wipes clean the non-existent dirt from his palm on a corner of his clothing, then reaches a hand toward the girl on the ground. Zelda's eyes widen in shock. Before, she would've swatted away that hand and responded with harsh words of resentment, but not now. Link... is just a silly boy who's inept at speaking words of tenderness. Beneath his impassive face lies a kind heart.

Zelda stands by herself, dusts herself off, and offers her thanks to Link.

"In the past... a long long time ago, when the signs of Ganon's revival began to appear, we once ran into a horde of monsters. Lynels like this, even golden ones - the whole way I fled while you fought, bodies piling up behind us..." Zelda smiles. "Back then, hiding behind your back, all I knew was how to be afraid, but I'd never truly experienced the fear of facing death. Until..." That time Link fell unconscious, it was the first time she'd ever faced danger alone.

"When you first woke up from the Shrine of Resurrection, you must've been like me just now. Or perhaps a lot stronger than me, but you had to slowly recover your lost battle instincts..."

"Link." Zelda meets his eyes. The tips of Link's ears quiver, indicating he's listening. "I want to be on equal footing with you, no longer the princess you have to protect. We'll become each other's sword and shield, okay?"

A surprised expression surfaces on Link's face. He shakes his head gently, and leads Zelda up the mountain.

At the peak of Ploymus Mountain lies Shatterback Point, the fathomless reservoir lake visible far below. The blue of the lake water deepens into an inky blackness that triggers the fear of the unknown.

_—Dive down, Zora warrior, and prove your courage._

"I've jumped a lot of times," Link speaks up, his voice slightly rough. "The first time was taming Vah Ruta." That was the first Divine Beast he faced since his awakening, completely inexperienced and utterly foreign. Vah Ruta was so enormous as it rampaged, spraying water violently; Link jumped down from here to mount Sidon's back and begin the battle against the Divine Beast.

"The second time was defeating that Lynel back there."

"The third time was after finding a few of my lost memories... I was feeling despondent at the time. I was afraid I would've gained nothing after searching the whole land, plus I had no way to approach the castle."

"The fourth time was after visiting all the Champions' domains. They all knew me, but I'd forgotten them..."

...

"The ...th time, was right before I made the decision to face Ganon."

Link turns to fix his gaze on a silent Zelda, and asks her quietly, "When you said what you said just now... what were you thinking about?"

Who do your eyes see when they peer through me? Link, the Champion from days of yore?

Zelda starts. She clutches tight a corner of her shirt and murmurs, "Even just once... I want to be someone who saves a Champion."

No, you're only indulging in regret, Princess. You regret the things of the past that cannot be changed; you regret the four Champions; you regret Mipha; you regret that it was her who died and not you. You don't truly want to become a Zelda who stands alone against all adversity; you're only filled with regrets about the past, yet helpless to do anything about it. For whatever reason, do you still not have the courage to face all of this?

Link half-closes his eyes, hiding any emotions there. He says, "There might be nothing down there, or there might be everything. If you don't jump in the right position, you could die by drowning, or you could pass out halfway down."

"This kind of uncertainty is far more common than dying in a grand battle of destiny." Link's toes edge to the cliffside, and Zelda's eyes widen. He asks, "So, will you jump? Princess."

They stare at each other atop the uninhabited peak. Zelda gathers her hair, takes two deep breaths, and steps up to Link's side. She says she will, then silently counts to three, and dives off.

When someone hasn't experienced something, it always seems like a long time, but when personally experienced it can feel very brief. Midair, Zelda opens her eyes against the cold piercing wind. A hand snatches her from behind, then she falls into an embrace. The Hero encircles the Princess as they plummet into the reservoir together, raising a waist-high splash of water.

Two heads pop out of the rippling surface, wet hair plastered to their faces like drowned puppies. Zelda treads water at the surface, her heart pounding non stop, that untethered feeling not yet dissipated from her heart. All her life she has always methodically planned everything, whether it's researching, studying, praying, inventing, preparing to become a qualified successor to the Hyrule Throne. Yet the memory-less Link is now telling her, she could die in the next second.

At the moment she jumped, she really had feared a wide open maw might appear from the lake below - from a shark, or whale, or some other deep-sea creature, as fearsome as she can possibly imagine - swallowing her whole.

But there wasn't, and Link held on to her, giving her warmth through the cold wind.

I could die at any time, not in battle with Ganon, but on an ordinary day.

Zelda beams, beads of water hanging from her lashes. Her eyes gleam like the Wolf Star in the night sky. She says, "Thank you, Link."

Heedless of the past, fearless of the future. It is a Link who has lost his memories, and it is a Zelda who has returned to her land.

**Tarrey Town**

* * *

They bid farewell to Zora's Domain, and continue traveling counterclockwise around the map. Zelda laid flowers at Mipha's statue with her sincerest wishes, not as a victor, survivor, or a sinner. She memorialized Mipha as a dear friend, praying for her with the Goddess's power.

"Tarrey Town? What a wonderful name!" Zelda has become more open and outspoken. That calm and solemn princess who emerged from the castle may have been all a facade. In her heart, she's still a girl barely seventeen. In this timeless struggle, she did not lose the purest part of herself.

A person does not change. Much like how that serious appearance of her former bodyguard really was just a front. Over the past few days, she has already grown accustomed to Link's irreverent side when he teases Bokoblins like a cat playing with its prey. And the way he demands things from people so self-righteously - how can those be words coming from a knight trained with courtly etiquette?

Link had said there were more Great Fairy fountains. He hadn't lied; an unfurled blossom marks the Great Fairy fountain on the cliff across from Tarrey Town. This time Zelda decides to try enhancing her clothes. A breath is blown across her, a wave of strange fragrance splashing against her face. She bathes in a pink mist visible to the eye, and afterwards her clothes turn more sturdy and firm.

Zelda blinks. That's it? She turns her head to find the Hero hiding a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Link really does know how to amuse himself. Though he looks emotionless, inside he might already be rolling with glee. Zelda glares at him, and he immediately reverts to a blank expression, as if it had all been an illusion.

Then they ride on horseback to Tarrey Town. Tarrey Town is situated on a very small cliffside, but it was built with grandeur - high-hanging signs, colorful building exteriors, and merchants of all races. Zelda is amazed. She hadn't thought, in this post-Calamity world, there could be a place that gathers Gerudo, Hylian, Goron, Zora, and Rito folk all in one place. What's more remarkable to her was - it was all built up by Link himself.

"Remarkable... but perhaps, not so surprising either," Zelda chuckles. "After all, when it comes to Link, anything is possible."

They bump into a wedding. A Goddess statue meets the eye right at the entrance of the village, sitting in the center of an intricately-crafted ring-shaped fountain; a perfect place to officiate a wedding. Apparently more and more people are arriving to be wed here, attracted by the Zora priest and the unusually-constructed village. Here, Gerudo _vai_ can find love, Ritos can find their dreams, Gorons can find work; everyone is living out their ideal lives. This is a village of dreams, filled with miracles.

"Today, you all have the fortune to encounter the most ideal wedding in history—" The priest bows, and beckons Zelda up front. "These newlyweds shall receive the blessing of the Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and the love of the Goddess herself."

Zelda's eyes widen. Link gently nudges her forward. He's had his share of being pushed to step up to the plate like this, but who knew the day would come for Zelda as well.

Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule? The people stare at each other in confusion. The Kingdom of Hyrule had been destroyed a hundred years ago; where would a princess come from?

Having been trained in ritual and ceremony, Zelda is able to handle all this with grace. She coughs lightly and explains, "I am Zelda, Hyrule's Princess from a hundred years ago. Over these hundred years, I was entangled in battle against Calamity Ganon within Hyrule Castle, until the Hero Link awoke and sealed the evil."

Everyone turns their heads. So, that youth who roamed all across the land was actually the Hero of Legend—even though most had not heard of this legend. The younger folks only knew of the darkness existing in this world, but did not know a light was still hidden behind it.

"But now there is no more Kingdom of Hyrule, so I will strive to create a better world, an all new Kingdom of Hyrule." The golden-haired princess smiles elegantly, her eyes full of confidence and certainty that infect the people with smiles as well. Zelda continues, "As such, as the future Queen, I offer these newlyweds my sincerest blessing. May your love be as strong as Hylia's shield, and may you have each other's support and companionship for the rest of your lives."

"In the name of the Goddess Hylia, may you be blessed with happiness."

* * *

The priest welcomes them into his home, where they lodge overnight.

It is deep into the night, but Zelda doesn't feel sleepy in the least. She wraps her cloak around herself and climbs up onto the roof, only to see a familiar figure already lying there gazing at the stars. Before Zelda could say anything, Link sits up and meets her gaze, looking very proper.

He's trying to repair his derailed image of a Hero for the Princess. Amused, Zelda walks lightly over to sit by Link's side, and sprawls on the roof in imitation of him a moment ago.

"It's a full moon tonight..." she sighs softly, and chuckles. "There will never be a Blood Moon again. Future generations won't be able to see that phenomenon any more."

Link lies back down. They are separated by the width of a palm. Though their eyes are wide open, it's almost as if they're sharing a bed - the feeling is a bit strange for them both; they shift their legs uncomfortably.

Zelda says, "Tell me some stories. Aside from Tarrey Town, what other interesting things have you done?"

Link tilts his head, and the stars overhead blink back at him. He searches through the tidbits of his travels, unsure of what Zelda means by interesting, and so tells her all of the things he had encountered.

"There's a man at the Gerudo Town gates who's constantly trying to get in. He runs laps around the city walls every day just for the chance to encounter a _vai_..."

"Wow, so persistent? That's right, did you go to Gerudo Town? Are you able to get in even without Urbosa's decree?"

"..."

"You wouldn't..."

"...I wiped out the Yiga Clan in the Gerudo Highlands; they're all a bunch of banana-loving idiots."

"Hold on, don't change the subject!"

"...Mt. Satori sometimes glows, and if you sneak up to the mountaintop then, you can see the Lord of the Mountain..."

"The Lord of the Mountain! What's it like? Is it a creature? Or a human? A spirit? Did you get a picture with the Sheikah Slate?! Let me see—"

"..."

"Oh, so that's what it looks like. Hey, you still haven't said how you got into Gerudo Town?"

"...Let me tell you about the rumor of the Eighth Heroine..."

"No. Changing. The. Subject!"

....

The stars gaze down upon the two people lying on the roof. The boy has little to say, his words usually brief and unelaborate, but if one looks closely, one would discover he's actually quite expressive, even scratching his head in embarrassment when he mentions being praised by Kakariko Village's shopkeeper. The girl by his side is garbed in a long nightgown, laughing head-over-heels until tears sparkle at the corners of her eyes, not princess-like in the least.

The stars slowly wink out as the sun rises. From a dark blue the sky gradually pales, swarmed by a few pink and orange clouds. It's almost four in the morning.

Zelda is full of energy. She has heard so many stories, but it had been only a portion of Link's travels. She sits up, welcoming the rising sun, then stealthily draws the Gerudo scimitar from Link's waist.

Having stayed up telling stories all night, Link's reflexes are dulled and so, he does not stop Zelda in time to see her take that gem-studded curved blade in hand and grasp her long hair. An effortless slice from the razor-sharp dagger, and the handful of long, heavy hair drifts off on the morning breeze to the bottom of the cliffs.

Zelda's gaze follows the strands into the distance, then she turns bright glittering eyes to Link. Her long hair is gone, replaced by a clean bob cut that reaches only to her neck.

Link's face is filled with confusion. Zelda says, "What a wonderful name Tarrey Town1 is, Link. It's said that zero begets one, and from one comes all things. One cannot begin with zero; only from one can you welcome a new life."

Zelda smiles. " **A brand new Zelda, and a brand new Link.** "

Link blinks and sits up, weariness draining away. A Link with nothing, and a Zelda with nothing.

"Zelda," Link speaks up unprompted. "Could you tell me that poem again? The one you read yesterday."

At the wedding yesterday she had recited a poem for the newlyweds, "How Do I Love Thee". For an educated, well-learned princess, standing in as a last-minute wedding officiant was an easy task.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death._

Clearing her throat, Zelda prepares to speak, but inadvertently she meets Link's clear eyes, and the words that had been at the tip of her tongue shift into something different.

_Every day you play with the light of the universe.  
Subtle visitor, you arrive in the flower and the water.  
You are more than this white head that I hold tightly  
as a cluster of fruit, every day, between my hands.  
You are like nobody since I love you.  
..._

Link startles, a smile rising to his lips. He wipes the pads of his fingers on his shirt, then raises his hand to tuck Zelda's wind-tossed hair behind her ear.

The morning sun shines on his face like the brilliance of apple blossoms. Those sapphire blue eyes ripple with unspoken sentiment, tiny waves flickering across them. As Zelda recites the words of the poem, she falls into a trance watching him.

What poem could she use to describe the most perfect boy in the world?

Perhaps she should write one herself.

Like cherry blossoms, the pink clouds swim through the sky. Even the golden sunlight is still not as gentle as the arc of Zelda's lips.

He must have gained the ability to read minds somewhere, Link thinks, because how else is he able to hear the words from Zelda's heart?

"Link, kiss me."

* * *

> Every day you play with the light of the universe.  
>  Subtle visitor, you arrive in the flower and the water.  
>  You are more than this white head that I hold tightly  
>  as a cluster of fruit, every day, between my hands.
> 
> You are like nobody since I love you.  
>  Let me spread you out among yellow garlands.  
>  Who writes your name in letters of smoke among the stars of the south?  
>  Oh let me remember you as you were before you existed.  
>  Suddenly the wind howls and bangs at my shut window.  
>  The sky is a net crammed with shadowy fish.  
>  Here all the winds let go sooner or later, all of them.  
>  The rain takes off her clothes.
> 
> The birds go by, fleeing.  
>  The wind. The wind.  
>  I can contend only against the power of men.  
>  The storm whirls dark leaves  
>  and turns loose all the boats that were moored last night to the sky.
> 
> You are here. Oh, you do not run away.  
>  You will answer me to the last cry.  
>  Cling to me as though you were frightened.  
>  Even so, at one time a strange shadow ran through your eyes.
> 
> Now, now too, little one, you bring me honeysuckle,  
>  and even your breasts smell of it.  
>  While the sad wind goes slaughtering butterflies  
>  I love you, and my happiness bites the plum of your mouth.
> 
> How you must have suffered getting accustomed to me,  
>  my savage, solitary soul, my name that sends them all running.  
>  So many times we have seen the morning star burn, kissing our eyes,  
>  and over our heads the gray light unwind in turning fans.
> 
> My words rained over you, stroking you.  
>  A long time I have loved the sunned mother-of-pearl of your body.  
>  I go so far as to think that you own the universe.  
>  I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells,  
>  dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses.
> 
> **I want  
>  to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees.**
> 
> — "Every Day You Play", Pablo Neruda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's note:  
> 1. Tarrey Town's original Japanese name is "Ichikara" Village, which means "from the ground up", or more literally "[starting] from one".  
> 2\. Credit to Google for all the quoted poetry. Translating those is above my paygrade.


End file.
